ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hound
Hound is a cybernetically altered Vulpimancer, and a recurring villain in the KrisTen series. His first appeared in the season 1 episode “Cat and Dog”. Early History Many years ago as a mere pup, Hound (then known by a different, unpronounceable Vulpin name) was exiled from his pack on Vulpin due to a genetic condition that caused his bones to be severely frail, therefore making him weak. He was taken in by a group of Galvan scientists studying in the Vulpimancer genome, who raised him is hopes of making him a cooperative lab rat for their DNA tests. But the fact that he had a freakishly high IQ for his species, coupled with how he was surrounded by science for nearly ten years, fostered an intelligence in him that nearly rivaled the Galvans. Although he couldn’t speak, he learned to read, and learned so much about nanotechnology that he was able to secretly modify some microequipment construction nanobots so that they would build a nigh-indestructible endoskeleton around his existing bones, curing his frailty problem. In fact, this advanced his bone structure so much that he gained enhanced strength and speed greater than that of any of his species. Unfortunately, part of the endoskeleton was built out of lead, which got into his bloodstream aptly and caused him to go completely insane. He then blew up the entire facility, stole a rocket ship, and flew off across the galaxy to satisfy his uncontrollable bloodlust. Appearance Hound is a slate colored Vulpimancer of the more feline variety. He has dark bluish-grey stripes wrapping around his neck, hind legs, and sparsely running down his spine. He has brandings in an alien script running down his left side, and he has a beat up, deactivated metal collar around his neck remaining from a stay in an alien prison. Large chunks of his flesh have been blown off in past battles, including his entire right front leg, and have not been able to grow back because of the endoskeleton although he can function without them just fine. The skeleton is still completely in tact. Powers Hound has extremely enhanced speed, strength, and durability surpassing that of even normal Vulpimancers, all given to him by his endoskeleton. His sense of smell is incredibly keen, allowing him to follow scent trails and generally see with his nose. For a Vulpimancer he is incredibly intelligent, able to construct robotic counterparts which he uses to help hunt down and kill whoever he sets his sights on, as well as come up with complex and clever battle strategies, which he does often. Weaknesses Hound, like other Vulpimancers, has no eyes and cannot see. While he may have an indestructible endoskeleton, his organs are still vulnerable, and if damaged with result in his death. He is already literally insane, and has trouble planning ahead farther than until the end of a battle, as well as with seeing the consequences of his actions. If he does not get enough fighting action in, he will attack his own robot drones. He also tries to eat everything and everyone he kills, which can result in poisoning and illness depending on the prey. Category:Villains Category:KrisTen Category:Binkatong